<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horizon by Eska69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042950">Horizon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eska69/pseuds/Eska69'>Eska69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Face Slapping, M/M, Resistance Play, Top Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eska69/pseuds/Eska69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>When Kenma pins Tetsurou's wrists above his head, against the pillow, heat curls in his chest like it's on cue. They’ve talked this through to the point where it almost feels rehearsed, but there's something comforting about that.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The real christening of my secondary ao3 account lmao</p><p>❗ Make sure to check the tags❗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kenma pins Tetsurou's wrists above his head, against the pillow, heat curls in his chest like it's on cue. He sucks in a shaky breath and bites Kenma's lower lip, who hums in response and tightens his hold. They’ve talked this through to the point where it almost feels rehearsed, but there's something comforting about that. Tetsurou sinks into the kiss, lets Kenma move his arms into place, and doesn't resist; at least not yet.</p><p>He lets Kenma kiss him and kisses back, falls into his role to the point where it’s an actual surprise when the handcuffs tighten around his wrists.</p><p>Kenma pulls back to look down at him, makes sure he’s locked into place.</p><p>“Huh,” Tetsurou mumbles, and pulls at the cuffs. The chain clinks against the headboard post, not letting him move more than a couple of centimeters. He pulls again, stronger this time. They won’t budge, and his heart is already in his throat, beating higher when he tells himself there’s nothing he can do to get out of the situation.</p><p>“What... what are these for,” he says, voice shaky, hands trembling with anticipation and a vague sense of danger settling in.</p><p>“I've been thinking of this,” Kenma says instead of an actual answer, and pulls Tetsurou’s boxers off, leaving him completely naked. Tetsurou tries to close his legs, but Kenma nudges them apart with a sure grip.</p><p>“Hold on.” Tetsurou pulls at the handcuffs again, almost on instinct now, grateful they went for leather instead of metal. Kenma ignores him and sits between his thighs.</p><p>“Kenma, wait,” he says, urgency rising in his voice, trying to scoot away, scrambling back on the bed. Kenma grabs his ankles and pulls them back into place.</p><p>“Stay still,” he says.</p><p>“What are you doing,” Tetsurou hisses. Kenma grabs his face and kisses him, rough and messy, forcing his tongue into Tetsurou’s mouth. He’s out of breath when they part, Kenma still gripping his face tightly, holding him in place.</p><p>“Better now?”</p><p>“No--“</p><p>Kenma sighs, exasperated, and leans away to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He spreads some of it over his fingers, regarding Tetsurou with a cold look.</p><p>“You’re too high maintenance,” he says, grips one of Tetsurou’s legs tightly and pushes it towards his chest before forcing two slick fingers into him.</p><p>The stretch is a lot, it’s overwhelming, bordering on painful. A shocked gasp tears through him as he starts struggling properly, trying to push himself away from Kenma with his free leg, tugging on the handcuffs in desperation.</p><p>“I said <em>wait</em>,” he forces out, feeling a delicious sense of panic rise within him.</p><p>“I've waited long enough,” Kenma says. “Stay still. Or I’ll make you.” He delivers it with a detachment and nonchalance that only he could master, making Tetsurou’s blood run cold.</p><p>He sucks in a shuddering breath and stills, lets Kenma’s fingers sink deeper, bites his lips to keep himself from making any kind of noise. Kenma doesn’t take his time with it, shoves a third finger in after just a few moments, making Tetsurou tense up and twitch away again.</p><p>Kenma’s fingernails dig into Tetsurou’s thigh to the point where he thinks he might be breaking skin, making him whimper in pain. </p><p>“I said, stay still.”</p><p>Tetsurou breathes past the fear spreading like ice through his limbs. It feels real, more real than he would have expected, paralyzing him as Kenma twists his fingers up and hits his prostate head on.</p><p>He tries to swallow his moan and fails, arousal and embarrassment thrumming through his veins in equal measures.</p><p>“You’re hard,” Kenma states, and Tetsurou’s face burns.</p><p>“I don’t want this,” he chokes out as Kenma pulls his fingers out, slicks himself up and grips both of Tetsurou’s legs, hooking them over his shoulders. "Kenma, stop--"</p><p>Kenma ignores him again, and pushes his cock against Tetsurou’s hole, which clenches against the intrusion.</p><p>“Get off me,” he tries, tugging on the handcuffs, pushing against Kenma with his thighs but not finding enough leverage.</p><p>“Shut up,” Kenma hisses, and shoves his cock inside with one hard thrust.</p><p>Pain shoots through Tetsurou with a surprising intensity, and he’s breathless, not even sobbing, just gasping for air as he feels Kenma’s cock push deeper, not stopping until he’s all the way in.</p><p>Something wet trickles down his temples, and he realizes he’s crying, even when the pain fades, because that’s not what this is really about, the humiliation stays.</p><p>“No,” he whimpers when Kenma grinds deep inside of him, “why?”</p><p>“Because I feel like it,” Kenma simply says, and starts fucking him, harsh thrusts unfamiliar and jarring compared to their usual routine. Through his racing heartbeat, Tetsurou focuses on the mounting sense of dread, on Kenma's complete disregard for him, and on the way it makes his cock twitch with precum pearling at the tip. He bites his lips to keep his moans in, so hard it stings.</p><p>Tetsurou collects himself as much as possible, fills his lungs with air and tears at the handcuffs with his full strength, trying to wrench his legs away from Kenma's shoulders at the same time. Kenma almost loses balance and curses, stops his movements. He leans up and lets Tetsurou's legs fall back to the bed. Tetsurou gets ready to kick him off--</p><p>Kenma delivers a harsh slap to Tetsurou’s face, faster than he could ever prepare for, and the silence that follows is deafening. The room and Kenma’s face blur in front of his eyes as they rapidly fill with tears, rolling down over his temples in a constant stream and sinking into the pillow.</p><p>He hears his own panicked sobs and miserable whimpers, feels them tear through him, burning in his throat. The shock fades and gives way to a wave of humiliation that completely dissolves his will to resist, making his entire body go limp. Kenma isn’t moving, he’s just looking down at Tetsurou, who can’t make out his face through the tears.</p><p>“Don’t struggle,” Kenma says, almost softly this time. “It’ll be easier that way.”</p><p>He’s starting to feel the stinging in his cheek when Kenma thrusts into him again, easily now because Tetsurou has given up the fight, eyes squeezed shut. His wrists are burning from the constant tugging and twisting on the handcuffs, so he just lets them rest on the pillow, lets Kenma hold his legs open as he fucks him, fully ignoring Tetsurou’s choked off cries.</p><p>“You’re so hard,” Kenma says with a chuckle, “you’re actually leaking. Do you like getting slapped that much?”</p><p>The physical pain is secondary, nothing compared to the embarrassment that burns in his chest and forces a high whine from his throat.</p><p>“You’re struggling because you like getting slapped? You’re so fucked up,” Kenma says, sending Tetsurou's head spinning, his cock dribbling precum onto his abs.</p><p>“I don’t,” he whimpers, and before he knows it Kenma's palm smacks against his other cheek, hard enough to sting, hard enough to prove a point. It's so hot it spreads like fire through his ribcage, making him dizzy.</p><p>“You do. Look at you,” Kenma says, wrapping a hand around Tetsurou’s cock and squeezing as he strokes him, slick precum spreading over his length. “You’re so wet. Pathetic.”</p><p>"Don't touch--"</p><p>"Don't touch what? Don't touch you when you're so obviously desperate for it? I think I'll do what I want," Kenma says, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Tetsurou's cock.</p><p>Tetsurou loses track of what kind of noises he’s making when Kenma slams into his prostate and starts fucking him like he means it, like he means to make Tetsurou come, too. The tension inside him is building rapidly, fueled by the humiliation of being used like this, of feeling completely and utterly helpless.</p><p>He tries to fight against the feeling of his orgasm approaching, but it’s a losing battle, his muscles clenching against his will, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.</p><p>“Please.” His voice is too high, too desperate, and there’s nothing he can do about it. “Stop, please, Kenma,” he gasps, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.</p><p>“No,” Kenma says, “I'm going to fuck you until I come inside you, and you're going to take it, like the convenient slut you are.”</p><p>Tetsurou is faintly aware that he’s actually moaning now, not with pain but with pleasure every time Kenma hits his sweet spot head on. The tension keeps building, Kenma keeps stroking Tetsurou’s cock in time with his thrusts, and he knows he's done for, his orgasm is just another thing he has absolutely no control over.</p><p>It takes him by surprise anyway, washes over him in a wave of bliss so strong that it makes him almost forget the context of their scene. He shudders, his legs trembling, feels his own broken moans vibrate through his ribcage and loves it, every second of Kenma's cock forcing him open as his cum streaks his abdomen and chest white. Kenma keeps stroking him through it until he's squirming with oversensitivity, and then he keeps going until Tetsurou is sobbing with it, hot tears yet again streaming down his face, trying to beg Kenma to stop and not getting out a single word.</p><p>Right when the room is starting to spin and he faintly wonders if he's going to pass out from the overstimulation, Kenma lets go.</p><p>Tetsurou comes down to Kenma’s breathless laughter, and feels the sting of shame sear right through him, stronger than before, so strong he wants nothing more than to run and hide. He's still crying, quietly now, stifled whimpers escaping him while Kenma wipes his hand on Tetsurou's chest and continues snapping his hips forward.</p><p>He feels himself inching closer and closer to submission, any attempts to fight back weak and faltering after just a few moments. His muscles are exhausted from struggling and his eyes slip shut at every one of Kenma's thrusts. There's no pain anymore, only the dazed senses of fear, vulnerability and pleasure clouding his mind.</p><p>"You're being so good right now," Kenma coos, and gently wipes Tetsurou's tears away. "See? It's not that hard to just take it."</p><p>Tetsurou loses track of time, nothing but the high of sensation and Kenma's hands to guide him. He isn't sure why he was struggling in the first place. His control over his voice has fully slipped, too, because Kenma's cock inside of him feels so good, it's making sparks dance in front of his eyes. Kenma was right after all; it really isn’t hard to just take it.</p><p>"So you're done being a nuisance? Tetsu," Kenma says, probably mocking, but it sounds nice to Tetsurou's ears, "just admit you want this already."</p><p>"Yeah," he mumbles, almost unconsciously as the last bit of his resistance falls away.</p><p>Kenma slows his thrusts down to a crawl. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I want," he blinks his eyes open and meets Kenma's, wide and questioning. "I want it, please, please don’t stop," he whispers, and means every word.</p><p>The scene ends with Kenma shakily sinking down to bring them closer, exhaling like a massive weight just fell off his shoulders. He presses their lips together and lets go of Tetsurou's legs, running his fingers through his hair instead, ever so gently.</p><p>Kenma's lips are soft against Tetsurou's, and then he moves on to his cheeks, pressing careful kisses against every inch of skin.</p><p>Tetsurou can still feel the faint sting, squeezing his eyes shut when Kenma's breath tickles his ear. He finds himself shivering as his racing heart slowly calms down, giving way to pure exhaustion.</p><p>"Kuro," Kenma whispers against the side of his face, pressing another kiss against his temple, "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you so much."</p><p>Tetsurou lies still as Kenma quickly frees him from the handcuffs and traces gentle fingers over his wrists. Moving his arms is difficult after having them in the same position for so long, but he still manages to lift them up and wrap them around Kenma's back, pulling him closer.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Kenma asks, nuzzling Tetsurou's cheek.</p><p>"Tired," he mumbles, dazed and still blinking the world back into focus. "Exhausted, sore. Great."</p><p>"What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Keep going," Tetsurou sighs and wraps his legs around Kenma's waist, burying his face in the curve of his neck.</p><p>"Are you--"</p><p>"Now isn't the best time to second-guess me," he says, barely keeping the exasperation out of his voice.</p><p>"Sorry," Kenma mutters, a bit breathless, and clumsily pulls the blanket over both of them.</p><p>He rolls his hips slowly, and Tetsurou can feel Kenma's cock swell back to full hardness inside of him, making him gasp and arch his back.</p><p>He's oversensitive, the heat of being caught under the blanket and Kenma's body on top of him are making him sweat, and he's never felt more vulnerable than right now. He digs his nails into Kenma's back and bites his neck for good measure, muffling his whines against Kenma's skin.</p><p>Kenma groans and angles his thrusts up, grinds his cock directly against Tetsurou's sweet spot, fingers curled tight into his hair.</p><p>Tetsurou's throat feels raw as he moans and his legs are too weak to keep them wrapped around Kenma's waist, so he splays them out, lets Kenma fuck him harder and deeper. The wet slap of skin on skin and Kenma's hot breaths against his ear are almost overwhelming, making his heart race all over again. Tetsurou feels laid bare, fucked open, and all he can do is cling to Kenma as moans and desperate gasps are torn out of him.</p><p>He's got no idea how long they've been at it, but he's close again, heat surging through his bloodstream, his cock hard and heavy against his stomach, throbbing with the need for attention. So he slides one hand off Kenma's back and down to wrap it around himself, matching Kenma's increasing pace.</p><p>"I'm--" <em>gonna come</em>, he tries to say, but his voice gets lost in his throat as his muscles tense and he shudders into another orgasm, eyes squeezed shut and teeth digging into Kenma's neck.</p><p>Kenma whimpers, probably in pain, but keeps slamming into Tetsurou's prostate regardless, grip on his hair getting tighter by the second.</p><p>"Kenma," he mewls, trying to ride out the waves of pleasure that are bordering on too much, stealing his breath and filling his ears with static noise, "please…"</p><p>Kenma seems to get the message, because within seconds he's collapsed on top of Tetsurou, moaning as he fucks him with erratic thrusts, and Tetsurou can feel his cock pulse inside of him. A shudder runs through his body at the thought of Kenma filling him up, owning him inside and out. His own hand has stilled, sticky with cum that he haphazardly wipes on the bedsheets before wrapping his arm back around Kenma.</p><p>When Kenma finally stills, breathing heavily and shaking with exertion, Tetsurou is about ready to pass out. His eyes are starting to slip shut, his arms falling down to the bed as Kenma slides out of him slowly.</p><p>"Kuro," Kenma presses a kiss against his hair. "I love you." Kenma flops down beside him. "I love you." The blanket is pulled over him, patted into place. "Love you."</p><p>It seems to take all the energy in the world to roll over and tuck his head under Kenma's chin. Kenma isn't usually that vocal with his affection, but whenever he pushes Tetsurou like this, he gets almost desperate to say it out loud.</p><p>"Love you, too," Tetsurou sighs, sleep already pulling at him.</p><p>He knows that by the time he wakes up tomorrow, Kenma will have cleaned them up and prepared breakfast as a rare occasion. He'll be sore and almost hungover from tonight, but he'll stumble down to the living room to see sunlight filtering through the windows just the way it highlights Kenma's best features, and they'll eat together, and Tetsurou will feel so loved he might end up crying all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't as polished as I wanted it to be but. I saw someone mention sex as aftercare once and just ran with it lmao </p><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments heighten the chances for more content in the future lmao</p><p>Feel free to check my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskarina">main account</a> or follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/Eskarina69">twitter</a> where I publically embarrass myself on a daily basis  👌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>